Twitterpated
by S3ab3ar
Summary: IY/YYH. Crossover. A collection of one shots and drabbles. Mostly KuramaxKagome, but sometimes other pairings.
1. Knock First

Author's note: A life time ago I used to be heavy into crossover fanfiction. I deleted and stopped writing them for personal reasons. I still have a soft spot for them, but don't have the time and dedication for a multi-chapter story. For now, I will churn out a few drabbles and one shots and dump them right here. I hope you like them. Not all the one shots will be 'R', but to be safe, I left the rating as such.

Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha nor the Yu Yu Hakusho series and get no compensation for this work of fiction.

Title: Knock next time

Genre: One shot, humor, crossover.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language.

Summary: Yuusuke has horrible timing and he really learned the hard way to knock beforehand. KuramaxKagome.

* * *

"You know, I didn't have to see all that."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, I assure you it wasn't intentional," soothed Kurama, giving Yuusuke a sheepish look.

Yuusuke side-eyed him. "Inconvenience isn't the right word for _that_."

"Kagome unintentionally changed the plans for the day. It was an error on my behalf for not calling ahead of time to notify of the change."

"Look, I understand things happen. I don't live under a damn rock. But, you could've spared me the embarrassment of seeing you fuck my cousin through the fucking ass. I can't _unsee_ it. You know how badly scarred for life I'm going to be? It's gonna be hella awkward seeing her at the next family get together."

"I thought Atsuko and you never attended these functions?"

"Now I really can't go." Yuusuke glared daggers at the kitsune. "That's not the point!"

The image of polite and composed Kurama—who has always been private about basically everything—naked as the day he was born with his giant—ugh, he can't even finish that!—nailing his cousin through the backdoor as she screamed like a banshee to the tops of her lungs. He never in his life pictured Kagome into that sort of stuff. This was a whole different side to her Yuusuke did not believe existed.

_You think you know people. Man, how wrong was I..._he thought to himself as he massaged his throbbing temple.

Plus, aside the whole shock of seeing that, Yuusuke didn't know how to feel about his friend dating his cousin and fucking her. Weird isn't quite the right word to describe this scenario.

"Kagome is a person of refined tastes. What can I say? I must oblige." The look of disbelief and disgust he shot the fox demon forced Kurama to amend what he said. Kurama cleared his throat. "Yes, that comment is in poor taste. I am sorry."

"Can you just give me a warning next time?"

"I will do my best," replied Kurama, trying to hide an amused smile.

"I think I need a cigarette." Yuusuke stepped out for moment. The worse part of all, for today anyway, Kagome and Souta were going to pass by Atusko's place. For all the opportunities to tease Kagome and crack jokes at her expense, the awkwardness won't disappear over night.

Why does he have to be the damn person who always walks in on people fucking?

First, he caught Kuwabara getting a blow job from some girl at school—although that was pretty hilarious considering Kuwabara's over the top reaction—then, his mom a few times with a couple of boyfriends and Yukina making out with Shizuru. Now _this_. This really topped the rest.

**The End.**


	2. Puberty

A/N: Teenage Kurama always had a funny charm to him in my eyes. Or maybe I am a sucker for high school themes. I hope you like. Remember feedback always helps and motivates the plot bunnies.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit from InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Title: Puberty

Author: S3ab3ar

Genre: One shot, humor, crossover.

Rating: PG

Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Everyone has a moment, but it appears that it is now Shuuichi Minamino's moment to shinel KuramaxKagome.

* * *

There was a school girl named Kagome Higurashi that lived at the local shrine.

Kurama often saw her running about with a giant, yellow backpack while he walked to his high school. He did not care much for human females. Girls in his age group—correction, "Shuuichi's age group"—did not spark an interest all that much as they often are too immature in behavior and mind. Hence, why he did not bother with the lot.

Unfortunately for Kurama, in order for him to find a suitable partner in the human realm, he has to wait until he, Shuuichi, is of legal age to date an older woman on the grounds that it would be seen as socially unacceptable for a minor to court and engage in sexual relations with a person twice his age.

Although, in this case, he found himself a bit drawn to this Kagome girl.

There was nothing far too unique about her. Yes, she's pretty and perhaps her long legs were nice to look at. And, yet, there wasn't anything different or special that set her apart from most of the girls he seen in Japan. Kagome is but a mere typical, attractive Japanese girl and nothing else.

Sometimes Kurama dwelled on the possibility all this "piqued intrigue" simply came down to his human body's hormones surfacing as per nature intended. To be more technical; He _is_ a teenager, after all.

Whatever the reason was, Kurama did not heed to his human body's little whims despite the mounting urge to release some tension.

The kitsune's human host, Shuuichi, is a virgin, but Kurama happened to be a seasoned lover. It felt strange, in a way, to feel all these raw urges all over again for the first time. Kurama was basically over it. Waking up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, all hot and bothered is far from ideal—not to mention a nuisance. He woke up to sticky bedsheets too frequent for his taste. Shiori, his human mother, did his laundry and the very thought of what she might inquire regarding the stains on the sheets really unsettled Kurama to an uncomfortable degree.

Going back to the subject at hand, the first time Kurama encountered Kagome Higurashi, he felt a strange spark that pulled him toward her like a magnet. He hadn't the faintest clue at first as to why this was, but upon further inspection it had a lot to do with her affinity toward youkai.

This wasn't any assumption.

She confirmed it the day he met her.

He smelled it off her (kind of how a beast can smell fear, as ridiculous as it sounds) when she passed him at the book store. The odd reaction she responded with affirmed his suspicions she also was aware of his youkai nature existing. She grazed his arm, trying to squeeze past him to the other side of the store, and the barest of contact was enough to make her jump at the heavy interaction of ki. Their eyes locked into an intense stare.

She blushed a bit, maybe from the surprise with a sprinkle of embarrassment, before rushing out.

And, just like that, Kurama's interest in this school girl veered into a different direction and that was that. Contemplating his choice whether to pursue this girl as a potential love interest wasn't up for debate anymore, instead, an incontestable fact.

Correction on that last remark—love interest is a poor choice of words, according to Kurama, more along the lines of a conquest.

Unbeknownst to Kurama, he has his work cut out for him. Kagome Higurashi happened to be stubborn as a mule and hotheaded beyond a reasonable doubt.

**The End**.


	3. The Pact: Part I

Title: The Pact

Author: S3ab3ar

Genre: Crossover, slight angst.

Rating: PG-13

Fandom:InuYasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: Post-InuYasha and Post-Yu Yu Hakusho. I debated whether to upload this as an entirely different story, but since it's going to be a short series, I decided against it and upload it here. This is a 4 part short story. It will be labeled as such incase there's any confusion. This chapter was written for the 30 kisses Toxic prompt; 11. Mixed feelings.

Summary: Reality can be quite cruel sometimes and in this particular case, Kurama is left with a decision to make. KuramaxKagome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to YuY u Hakusho and InuYasha or make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Part I: Mixed Feelings**

If there is a regret to coming into the human world, it's the pain associated with losing loved ones to time. Youkai who kindle and form an attachment to humans often doom themselves to an existence full of loneliness and loss.

As most youkai see it; Human lifespans, in comparison to demons, are equivalent to owners and their domesticated pets. Pet owners typically always outlive their pets and the pain of their absence always stays in the memory of the owner.

For Kurama, this very situation presented a problem. Outliving his wife, a person he has grown very emotionally attached and to a certain extent, emotionally dependent on, is a difficult concept to digest. Kurama originally was okay with the prospect of living with a human for a number of years till the time came of their demise. He was completely accepting of all that.

That is until he met the human that would make him change his perspective once more. The first human he experienced this with was his human mother, Shiori. Only this time, this feeling of complete surrender—if that is even the proper way of describing such an intangible concept—Kurama can truly say he fell in love for the first time and the aspect of losing that to time and death is something he preferred to not experience.

Kagome Higurashi slept soundly on her side. Long, black hair spilling over the pillow, the shine of her hair catching the reflection of the hollow lamplight. Kurama sat on his side of the bed unable to sleep. Insomnia was starting to creep up on him and this night happened to be one of those sleepless nights. Staring at Kagome while she slept soundly, eying every detail of her features and body brought Kurama a sense of serenity.

The kitsune never quite felt alone, per say. He did not require another to "feel complete" as romance stories like to paint it, but with Kagome he felt a satisfying companionship that filled him in a way he would experience a sense of loneliness without her. That alone unsettled and terrified him.

Kagome is a few years older than his human host, Shuuichi. 5 years his elder, to be precise. Kagome turned 34 two months ago. Her age matters little to him, of course, yet as she blew her candles from her cake, smiling and laughing with joy, his heart sank a little. He started realizing how much time has passed in such a short time span. His human wife will one day wither away from old age.

The mattress creaked as Kurama lay down beside her, he rolled to his side, one hand caressing her long soft hair. Sliding his thumb down her cheek, he resisted the urge to cup her face and pull her into a kiss. He did not want stir her.

It's strange, in a way, how complex his emotions have become since merging with a human body. He grown attached to his close humans friends, his human family and now his wife. The aspect of aging and death provoked a sinking feeling in his chest. The more he dwelled on it, the more this bothersome feeling intensified.

Marrying and living a normal life with Kagome was the plan he mapped out for Shuuichi Minamino's existence. Having children as well was an option. He originally thought his human body, Shuuichi, will progressively age as it should do and once he "aged out" of this body and Shuuichi dies, he will re-emerge as Youko Kurama once more. Shuuichi will die, as all humans do, with Kagome, once the time comes. As all his loved ones, the mortal ones to be more accurate, will as well.

That was the plan; He was to remain in the human realm until Shiori, his stepbrother, Kuwabara, Keiko and his wife pass and after that, he'd return to the Makai.

Aside the unsettling emotional attachment causing an ache in him at the idea of a life after she's gone—Kurama did not anticipate his human body to slowly merge with the youkai side. He noticed a few things here and there. After his third year of marriage, the slow progression of maturing suddenly stopped. The tiny things indicating the passage of time disappeared.

Kurama thought for a moment of Yuusuke's similar predicament. Keiko will one day wither away and die. Yuusuke will have to go through the painful process of watching it unfold before his very eyes. What makes it all the more tragic for Yuusuke, he simply did not sign up for any of this. He has always been human and finding out he is only half puts a new spin on things entirely out of his control. In Yuusuke's mind, he is human and the first experience of passing into adulthood is a painful rite of passage that will mark him.

Letting out of deep sigh, he closed his eyes and waited to drift off to sleep. Kagome's small smile—_She must be having a pleasant dream,_ Kurama thought with a smile—was the last image his bright eyes captured before sleep reclaimed him once more.


End file.
